Down With Love
by zeppo2
Summary: Valentine's day is fast approaching and Lilly is feeling a little down on love. LillyJackson with sprinklings of MileyOliver
1. Scotch Tape My Heart

**A/N:** Hello! Back with another Lilly/Jackson story kind of with a Valentine's theme. Read, review, tell me if it sucks I hope though that it doesn't. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Lilly walked through the corridor of Seaview Middle School, the place was a buzz with people getting ready for the big Valentine's Day dance that was to be taking place on Friday evening. Usually Lilly didn't mind the hubbub of the day but this year was different; it seemed everyone in school had somebody except for her _'Was I sick the day they handed out boyfriends?' _as she approached her locker she saw her friends Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken making out like there was no tomorrow. Lilly was happy for them in fact she credited herself for getting them together but did they really have to do that in front of her? It was gross.

"Come on guys, give it a rest huh?" Lilly said opening her locker.

"Sorry Lilly" Miley smiled "Hey want to come over later? We can make decorations for the dance" Ah yes the dance, Miley had signed them up to be on the decorating committee much to her dismay _'Great paper love hearts and cupids'_

"Sure it could be fun" she put her books into her bag.

"Have you found a date for the dance yet Lilly?" Oliver asked while he played with Miley's hair.

"Uh no, not yet" she shut her locker and saw the look on her friends faces, pity.

"It is only Monday though and the dance is on Friday, that's plenty of time to find a date"

"Sure it is" Miley smiled "I'll even help you find someone"

"Miley please I'm perfectly capable of finding myself a date" she smiled and headed off to class.

Lilly sat at her desk and instead of listening to the teacher talk about the Civil War she wrote up a list of people who she could ask to the dance. One by one she went through the names _'Taken, taken, taken, broken ankle…I'll put him in the maybe list' _she sighed this was going to be harder than she originally thought.

After school Lilly and Miley went over to the Stewart's house to work on decorations they sat at the table cutting hearts and flowers out of brightly coloured paper "Miley wouldn't it be better just to buy the decorations?"

"Lilly no this is a Valentine's dance everything has to be done by hand with love"

Lilly stared at her "Are you listening to yourself?"

Miley smiled goofily and went back to cutting out flowers.

Lilly rolled her eyes if that was love she was glad not to be with anyone.

Miley's cell phone rang and she picked it up after a short conversation she hung up "There's a problem with the balloons for the dance I'll be back soon" she grabbed her bag and headed out the door passing Jackson on the way out.

"Hey Jackson" Lilly said absently distracted by her cutting.

"Where's Miley off to?" He asked sitting down at the table.

"Problem with the balloons for the dance…total lie. She's gone for a prolonged make out session with Smokin' Oken"

Jackson smiled and looked at the cut outs on the table "Lilly why are your love hearts broken?"

"Huh?" she looked down at what she had been cutting out; Little red broken love hearts "I didn't even realise" she held one up trying to force them back together.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Valentine's Day is coming up and I'm desperate and dateless" she pouted "I mean I'd usually go with Miley and Oliver but since they're dating…"

"That's driving me bonkers I'll tell you" Jackson stood getting the orange juice from the fridge "All the kissing and the pet names ugh" he shivered.

"Pet names?" Lilly asked she hadn't heard them call each other pet names "Like what?"

"Oken calls her snuggle bunny"

Lilly laughed "He does not! That can't be true…what does she call him?"

"Do you really wanna hear? Cause you'll fall off the chair laughing"

"Jackson! Come on tell me! What does she call him?"

Jackson leaned on the counter and smirked "Ollykins"

Lilly put her hand over her mouth, this was hilarious. After a few moments she calmed down and stood taking the orange juice bottle from him, taking a sip "They're at it all the time it's sickening and today when I said I didn't have a date they gave me the look you know the 'oh poor dateless Lilly' look"

"I wouldn't put too much stock into it Lilly Valentine's Day, it's just a day"

"Yeah but it's the day where you're supposed to get flowers and chocolates and little teddy bears that kiss…"

Jackson nudged her "You act all tough but inside you're a big softy aren't you Truscott?"

She shrugged and smiled "Come on I'll help you scotch tape your hearts back together"


	2. Be My Valentine

**A/N:** After the first chapter I got severe writers block ugh! but I soldiered on and this is what I came up with. I hope it's alright if it is, yay! If not my apologies. Anyway read, review hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Lilly how many times can I say I'm sorry?" Miley asked as they walked to Oliver's house the next morning.

"Keep going I'll tell you when you can stop" Lilly said still feeling hurt that Miley had ditched her.

Still she had a pretty decent evening with Jackson, they fixed the decorations and talked about the farce that was Valentine's Day; Jackson rarely had a date for it either which Lilly found odd he always had tons of girls around him.

Oliver was waiting for them outside his house a shiny covered box under his arm.

"Morning Lil" he smiled and pulled Miley close to him and kissed her lightly "Hey you"

Miley giggled "Hey, what's that?" she gestured to the box "Is that for me?"

"Uh huh go on open it" he handed it to her.

Miley tore off the paper it was a box of chocolate kisses.

"Sweets for my sweet"

Miley smiled brightly and kissed Oliver "Aww you're so sweet"

Lilly rolled her eyes "Aww I am so going to heave"

"So no luck on the date front then Lilly?" Oliver asked managing to separate his lips from Miley's long enough to get a sentence.

"No but gee thanks for reminding me" she looked down at her watch, it wasn't even nine yet _'Does love make you perky twenty four seven?'_

"You know Lilly I know some guys…" Miley started.

"Oh no, no blind dates. I would rather go by myself to the dance than be paired up with someone I don't even know"

Miley shrugged "Only trying to help"

'_And to think the whole day is going to be like this'_

They approached the school and Lilly walked into homeroom silently cursing the two lovebirds that sat down next to each other. Lilly took a seat at her desk and started to scribble on the back of her maths book. About twenty minutes into class a delivery man came to the door carrying a large bunch of red roses.

Miley's eyes went wide "Oh! Oliver!" she leaned over and kissed him, Oliver gave a muffled groan and kissed her back.

"Mr Oken, Ms Stewart I won't have that kind of behaviour in my class" Mrs Bolton said firmly and signed for the bouquet "Besides these aren't for you, they're for Ms Truscott"

Lilly looked up "Huh?"

The delivery man walked over putting the roses on her desk. Miley let go of Oliver and started to sulk.

"These can't be for me" she reasoned and rummaged through the bouquet looking for a card. She found a small envelope opened it reading the card.

_Not saying poor dateless Lilly now are they?_

_Jackson_

Miley moved closer to her "So who are they from?"

"A friend" she looked at the card curiously putting it back in the envelope, they were extremely nice flowers they must have cost Jackson a fair amount.

"Yeah a 'wants to see you naked' friend" Miley mumbled.

Lily skateboarded over to Miley's house that afternoon to talk to him about the flowers. He was out front in the driveway working on his car.

"Hey Jackson" Lilly smiled and opened the car door sitting in the driver's seat "So the flowers were lovely"

Jackson smirked "Miley was fuming when she came home all Oliver got her was chocolates"

"I know I was there" she smiled "I guess the question is why?"

He stepped away from the car and looked at her "I know what it's like to feel left out of things.

Lilly regarded him for a moment _'He must get that a lot with Miley being the 'It' girl' _then she smiled "Be my Valentine?"

Jackson smiled "Are you serious?"

"Sure it's better than staying at home watching Sleepless in Seattle"

His eyes went wide "I watched it one time there was nothing better on"

She looked at him oddly "Okay I was talking about me"

"Right I knew that"

Lilly smirked and got out of the car making her way into the house perhaps Valentine's Day wouldn't be so crappy after all.


	3. Hanging With Miley

**A/N:** Hello! Here we are with chapter 3! A couple of things one about Jackson. I know my writing of his character isn't terribly realistic but remember I am still new at this I'll get better I promise. Also when I write...well I'm a sap I like goofy romantic comedies it's what I excel in, what I'm good at and this is a Valentine's story after all...so yeah goofy romantic comedy. Read, review and I hope you enjoy.

Also happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Lilly was bright and chirpy the next morning her mood clearly different than yesterday. After asking Jackson to be her valentine her and Miley had gone to an autograph signing together that did however stop Lilly from telling her the good news.

"What's with you this morning?" Miley asked she had noticed the change in Lilly's demeanour and inquiring minds wanted to know what happened.

Lilly smiled "I have a date for Valentine's"

Miley squealed happily "Lilly that's fantastic! We so have to go shopping after school. So who is it? The flower guy?"

Lilly took a deep breath "Actually it's Jackson"

"Jackson who?" Miley sipped her chocolate milk her brain mulling over what Lilly had said she put her glass down and looked at Lilly wide eyed "Jackson, my brother Jackson?"

Lilly nodded.

Miley shook her head "I don't understand do you even like him that way?"

Her question made Lilly think did she like Jackson that way? He was sweet listening to her bitch about Miley and Oliver and he sent her the flowers to cheer her up something he so didn't have to do and yesterday when he was working on his car he had a smudge of grease on his cheek which made him look rather cute…

Lilly's long pause gave Miley her answer "You do like him!"

"Miley!" Lilly squeaked and clamped her hand over her friend's mouth "A little louder I don't think they heard you in France"

Miley pulled Lilly's hand down "What? It's exciting that's all, does he like you too?"

"I…maybe I don't know he was the one who sent me the flowers"

"You're kidding, he did that?" Miley asked she was starting to wonder if the real Jackson had been abducted and replaced with a pod person. She shook her head "We have to get you a dress, something that will make his eyes bug out…more than they already do"

Lilly smirked "Okay just nothing too fancy alright?" she could see the wheels turning in Miley's head, she was going to pull the 'Hannah needs a dress for an awards show stat!' she would get her designers and stylists and make a whole big production of it.

Miley smiled "Lilly you can trust me"

'_Lilly you can trust me…yeah right' _Lilly thought as she sat watching Miley getting fitted for her dress. She got up and looked around the interior of Hannah's wardrobe surely there was something there she could wear that wouldn't cost her an arm and a leg. She picked out a pastel green silk dress and held it up to herself looking in the mirror "Miley what about this?"

Miley looked over "Oh Lilly that would look great on you, go ahead try it on"

Lilly smiled and moved behind the screen to undress.

Jackson walked in and saw the clothes strewn about the wardrobe "Did a bomb go off in here?"

"Jackson!" Miley said angrily "You know you're not allowed to come in here without permission"

"Yeah I know, Lilly your mum called she's expecting you home soon"

Lilly ducked her head out from behind the screen "Oh right, thanks"

"If you hurry I'll give you a lift" he winked and exited.

Lilly dressed in her silky gown stepped out and looked at herself in the mirror "Wow, is that me?"

"Sure is, you look terrific that's a good colour on you" Miley smiled and told the seamstress to take a break. She walked over and moved her hands into Lilly's hair "If we put your hair up, some make up Jackson won't be able to resist you"

"Speaking of he's waiting for me I should get going" she moved back and put her street clothes back on.

"Remember tomorrow we're decorating the gym" Miley reminded her.

"Uh huh decorating" she said and hurried out to join Jackson "Hi" she smiled warmly.

"Hey there" he smiled back "Ready to go?"

Lilly nodded and together they walked out to the car and got in. He started the car and headed in the direction of Lilly's house.

"Have fun playing dress up?"

"Yeah I found this really nice dress" she smiled "Not backing out are you?"

"Of course not a pretty girl asks me out I must be some kind of fool if I said no"

Lilly blushed and smiled "You think I'm pretty?"

Jackson's mouth went dry "Uh…"

She giggled he had gone bright red "Thanks"

"For what?" Jackson asked.

"For being there for me, for the flowers, agreeing to be my date"

"Anything to help out a damsel in distress" He smiled.

They pulled up outside Lilly's house and she smiled "Thanks again" on impulse she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She sucked her lips "So bye" she got out of the car and walked to the door _'I cannot believe I just did that!'_

Jackson smirked and shook his head before driving off.


	4. Call That A Kiss?

A/N: The long awaited chapter four is here! I'm sorry it took so long this was supposed to be the short sweet filler chapter before the dance but writer's block and my obsession with my new ship caused me to push this back, anyway it's here now so I hope you enjoy. Read, review tell me if it sucks you know the drill.

* * *

"I kissed Jackson last night" Lilly said out of the blue when she and Miley were in the gym putting up decorations for the dance.

"What? No way!" she climbed down off the ladder and sat down next to her friend "Tell me everything"

"Not much to tell, he said I was pretty and I kissed him on the cheek"

"Then what happened?" Miley asked curiously.

Lilly shrugged "Nothing, I freaked out and ran into the house. I can't believe I did it he was just being so sweet…who am I kidding? He probably doesn't even like me that way"

Miley smiled warmly "I wouldn't say that" she picked up her backpack and took out a small silver box with a pink ribbon tied around it and handed it to Lilly.

Lilly gave her a surprised look "What's this?"

"Jackson asked me to give it to you. Come on open it, the suspense is killing me"

Lilly slipped the ribbon off the box and opened it inside was a small figurine of two teddy bears kissing.

"Aww that's so cute" Miley smiled brightly "You wouldn't get a gift like that if he didn't like you"

Lilly smiled and put it back into the box "Did Oliver give you your gift yet?"

"Gift? What gift? He got me a gift?"

Lilly blanked "Uh…no?"

"Lilly!" Miley squealed excitedly "What did he get me?"

"Nothing….something…it was supposed to be a secret"

"A secret huh?" Miley pouted but slowly it turned into a smile "What if I guessed? Can I wear it?"

"Maybe" she clapped her hand over her mouth "I'm not telling you, you'll just have to wait"

Miley frowned "You're no fun"

"I'm loads of fun" Lilly corrected her "I agreed to help you decorate didn't I?"

"You did thank you" Miley smiled dreamily "The dance is going to be great"

Lilly laughed "Yeah I can just see you and Oliver doing the chicken dance"

Miley laughed too then went into to serious mode "You're kidding right?"

Lilly smirked and shook her head.

The bell rang for lunch and the girls left the gym to look for Oliver.

That afternoon Miley and Oliver went out for snuggle time at the movies, Lilly not wanting to be a third wheel decided to hang around Rico's to talk to Jackson she leaned on the bar and waited for him to come over.

"Thank you for the teddy bears"

He smirked "I saw it and I just had to get it for you"

Lilly smiled "So...about the kiss yesterday" she started it had been on her mind all day and she wanted to know how he felt about it.

"Ah that" he put his dishcloth down "It was nice if you call that a kiss"

Lilly looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"Lilly it lasted all of five seconds then you bolted that's not a kiss. With a proper kiss you need to take your time, enjoy it" he winked.

"Sounds nice…show me?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow "You're serious?"

Lilly smiled and nodded.

Jackson jumped over the bar and stood himself in front of her "Have you ever been kissed like properly kissed before?"

Lilly blushed and shook her head "No not really"

He nodded "Okay close your eyes"

Lilly did as she was told she closed her eyes and waited she gasped when she felt Jackson's warm lips press against her own _'Oh my god, my first kiss!'_ she instinctively moved arms around his neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss.

After a few moments they separated, Jackson smiled at her smugly "See now that was a kiss"

"Hmm?" Lilly said still dazed.

Jackson laughed and moved back behind the counter "If that is all it takes to shut you up I should have done it ages ago"

"Hey!" Lilly protested weakly, she was in too much of a good mood to be angry with him. She smiled brightly and crossed her arms leaning on the bar "Are you busy tonight?"

"Why? You asking me out?"

Lilly shrugged "Maybe"

Jackson smirked "Well then maybe I would say yes" he went off to serve a customer.

Lilly rolled her eyes "Okay yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'm asking you out" she conceded.

Jackson smiled triumphantly "Great I get off work in half an hour"


	5. Valentine's Day!

**AN:** I'm so sorry this took so long, first class then was being rather uncooperative in letting me upload. So here is the last chapter, I'm not writing the dance call well it's hard to write a dance! Anyway I hope you enjoy this last instalment, look for more stories soon!

* * *

Valentine's Day had arrived and Miley awoke to the smell of pancakes she showered and dressed then went downstairs, surprised to find Jackson making breakfast.

"Morning Miles" he said cheerfully.

"Hey, pancakes?" she asked curiously, Jackson was more of a cereal guy. She smiled then remembering "Lilly likes pancakes"

"She does?" He asked innocently.

"I tried calling her when we got back from the movie but I got her voicemail"

"We kind of went out last night…together"

Miley squealed "Get out of town! On a date?"

Jackson nodded "There were date type situations, yes"

"Tell me everything!" Miley demanded.

"Hmmm let me think…no" he smiled smugly.

Miley pouted "You're mean…yoink!" she reached over at took one of the pancakes off the stack Jackson was making and bit into it.

"Hey!" he said swatting her away.

Lilly and Oliver walked upstairs to the Stewart's residence and went inside.

Miley saw them and jumped up to hug Oliver "Good morning"

He hugged her back and kissed her cheek "Happy Valentine's Day Miley"

Lilly watched her friends and rolled her eyes "Must you do that? It's too early in the morning for that"

Oliver smirked "Sounds like someone had a late night"

"We weren't out that late" Jackson answered on Lilly's behalf. Lilly smiled at him and moved over to sit at the counter

"No way!" Oliver said looking at both of them, his focus shifted when he felt Miley tugging on his shirt.

"So what did you get me?"

Oliver smiled and produced a small silver box Miley snatched the box from his hands and opened it. Inside was a silver charm bracelet.

"Oh Oliver!" she hugged him tightly "It's gorgeous!" she kissed him again oblivious to the looks of disdain coming from the kitchen.

"Yuck, do we look like that?" Lilly asked licking maple syrup from her fingers.

"Nah, they're just gross. We make it look good" Jackson smirked.

Miley and Oliver stopped kissing upon hearing that comment "Is that so?"

"Yeah that's so"

Miley folded her arms and watched the expectantly "Well?"

"Well what?" Jackson asked curiously.

"Duh! Kiss her you dope!"

"Oh! Right" he leaned across the breakfast bar kissing Lilly lightly on the lips.

"Is that all you've got?" Miley challenged.

Jackson stepped around the bar and took Lilly in his arms kissing her passionately, Lilly squeaked taken aback by the kiss but totally enjoying it.

Miley watched them both mouth open, this was one of her best friends and her brother for crying out loud! Until now the fact that they were involved with each other hadn't really set in but oddly enough she was fine with it.

"Uh Miles?" Oliver's voice shook her from her thoughts he gestured to Jackson and Lilly who were still kissing.

"Now you're just showing off" Miley moved over and pulled Lilly away from Jackson.

Lilly smiled at her "Hi!"

"Hi, come on time for class"

"Aww but we haven't finished yet" Lilly pouted as their group headed towards the door.

Jackson smiled snaking his arm around Lilly's waist "Don't worry about it Lilly, we can continue tonight at the dance"

Lilly smiled "Yeah the dance"

"So Lil, still down on love?" Oliver asked.

Lilly smiled at Jackson "I'm coming around"


End file.
